Briar-Rose Aisling
Background Briar's father, Jefferey Adams, and her mother, Melody Aisling, met at a club in the early 90's. Nine months later, Briar popped out. Jefferey, still young, left to live his life. Melody, a single mother, went to school and became a nurse, and worked close with Melissa McCall. Later on, Jefferey came back to gain custody of Briar, but Jefferey didn't gain custody of Briar. Angrily, he broke into Melody's house, and beat Melody. Neighbors, hearing the commotion, called the police. The police showed up, and arrested Jefferey. Melody decided to move to Florida. When Briar turned nine, her cousin Lydia and her mother, visited. Briar, an only child, enjoyed Lydia. Lydia, a few years older, acted as the older sister. When Lydia left, Briar grew depressed. Her mother took her to see a therapist, and she talked about what was upsetting her. Melody then decided to was best for them to move back to California, near Beacon Hills. Prairie Heights. Prairie Heights, just around the corner of Beacon Hills, is where they stayed. They stayed their until their house burned down, miracously. At fifteen, they moved back to Beacon Hills, and Briar enrolls at BHHS. Pre-Season One Briar takes a trip to Hawaii , with her mother, and stays there during the Summer. Briar experinced supernatural things, and unexplainable things. Season One Briar is first seen sleeping. She then starts to flail and scream. (see more...) Briar is deciding what to wear, on her date with Corey. Together they both expierence hallucinations.(see more... ) Briar lays in her bed, and experiences flashbacks from the night before. Her mother tells her to get up, and ready for school. At school, she meets up with her cousin, Lydia Martin, thanks to Charlie LeBeau. (see more... ) Personality Briar doesn't play down her smarts for a boy, or for any other reason. Briar is easy going, laidback, and caring. When she finds out she's a banshee, she accepts it as apart of who she is, instead of disowning it. Briar can be easily frustrated, if angered or tired. Briar is a beautiful singer, but has difficult time singing, trying not to accidentaly scream. Appearance Brar is a beautiful, young woman. she has blonde hair, and oliver green eyes. She stands 5'9 tall, and has an athletic slim curvy body, as a former cheerleader. Linh.jpg ''See:Briar's Wardrobe' Briar is very fashionable, taking advice from her cousin, Lydia. Powers and Abilities Briar is a banshee, and she is learning to control her abilities. Banshee Abilities: Briar's scream is simply a means to an end, drowning out all other sounds so that she can focus on the voices only she can hear. It appears that she is connected to some supernatural network that broadcasts messages about death and dying. It can be described as "'the whispers of other banshees'." This was seen in 'Mystique when she heard the voices of the other banshees at school, in '''The Boy Who Cried Wolf she heard voices coming from a speaker, and in Revelations when she heard whispers from a graveyard. Abilities: *'Singing': She can singing beautifully and loudly without a microphone. *'Skilled Actress': Briar is a natural actress, capable of acting helpless, to trick enemies. *'Master Martial Artist:' Briar is an expert in the field of martial arts. She has mastered karate, judo, aikido, savate, boxing, Brazillian jiu jitsu, and multiple styles of kung fu. Combined with her strength, speed and agility, she was able to take down nearly a few well trained Hunters with ease and without being hit at all. *'Expert Acrobat:' She is a skilled athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of many difficult feats. *'Multilingual:' She is fluent in Latin, Archaic Latin, English, an understanding of French, and Spanish. *'Master Seductress:' She is an expert in the field of seduction. Briar has been infamously known to bend men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her she seduce nico as of 2016 six years since he lost his viginy to her they are engage Relationships Romantic All of Briar's love interest, and current and former boyfriends. Corey Bryant Corey was Briar's boyfriend After nico is wounded by zobek she end up with nico Nico Sanchez love interest Charlie LeBeau Friends Alissa Hughes Luna Sanchez Dallas Carter Lana Reed Catori Makwa Nico Sanchez Adam Westchester Nate Queens Category:Female Category:Females Category:Ka'ohu Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Children of the Moon Series Category:Banshee Category:Briar Aisling Category:Banshee Characters